After the end, everything began
by SebFantomuhaivu
Summary: Jean Kirschstein, un adolescente normal recibe un día una llamada en la cual le avisan de un accidente que su mejor amigo de la infancia había tenido. A pesar de que se habían distanciado hace un tiempo ya, esto a Jean le afecta bastante. Cuando creía que todo había terminado y que jamás volvería a saber nada de Marco, las cosas dan un giro inesperado. ¿En qué terminará todo esto?


Hola ewe cómo están? Bueno, es mi primer fic JeanxMarco (yaoi) [mi primer fic de Shingeki] y es AU [Universo Alterno]. Apenas he escrito la primera parte de lo que sería el Capítulo I [o sea, el cap II será la segunda parte de "El reencuentro"]

Espero que lo disfruten y que no sean tan duras xD nos vemos pronto~

Ah, y si quieren agregarme a facebook, aquí les dejo el link~ y el link de una página con cosillas interesantes -w- [doujinshis y otras cosas shaoi]

Yonekuni

Ice Coffin - Yaoi.

Capítulo I:

El reencuentro - Parte I.

Ese día no era nada especial, lo único no-rutinario que había hecho aquel día fue salir con sus amigos y regresar entrando la madrugada a su departamento. Sus padres se habían mudado ese mismo año a otra ciudad, dejándole el departamento a Jean Kirschstein para él solo. Este actualmente tenía 17 años, por lo que sus padres creían que podría cuidarse solo.

Al llegar aquella noche a su departamento, siendo ya pasadas las 3:00am, fue a su habitación. Había tomado algo de alcohol y olía a este mismo, por lo que se daría una ducha luego de tirarse en la cama un momento. Antes de hacer esto último, tomó su móvil [el cual había dejando cargando esa tarde] para ver si había recibido algún mensaje de texto o algo por el estilo, cosa que en realidad dudaba, pero lo último que se pierde es la esperanza... [Un poco de bullying indirecto al caballo(?)]

Se sorprendió al ver que tenía varias llamadas perdidas. Al ver de quién se trataba, vio que era su madre. Lo primero que pensó era qué se trataba de una tragedia, sin embargo, no lo pensó muy seriamente. Tenía varios mensajes en el buzón de voz, por los que llamó a este para escucharlos. El primero era su madre diciéndole que necesitaba hablar con él y que llame en cuanto escuche aquel mensaje. Un par más decían casi lo mismo. Sin embargo, el último era más largo e "informativo", diciendo lo siguiente:

"Jean, llevo tratando de comunicarme contigo varias horas, ¿qué sucedió? Espero que estés bien, trata de llamar en cuánto puedas para saber que estás bien...He intentado comunicarme contigo para decirte algo, realmente no sé cómo decírtelo...Pero hoy hemos llegado de un viaje de dos semanas que hicimos con tu padre y Marianne ha venido a darnos una muy mala noticia. Ella nos ha dicho que Marco tuvo un accidente hace un poco más de una semana, al parecer iba caminando por la calle y un auto que dobló en contramano lo atropelló...Realmente lo siento, Jean. Ellos no tenían tu número ya que lo has cambiado, así que no pudieron darte aviso antes de esto. Realmente lo siento, lamento tener que darte la noticia de esta forma, pero quería avisarte lo antes posible ya que mañana iremos a visitar su tumba al cementerio...Maldición, todo suena tan mal...No hay forma de darle un enfoque positivo a esto, Jean, si te sientes mal o solo, ven unos días con nosotros, podrás visitar la tumba de Marco junto a nosotros y darle un último adiós, sólo si crees que estás listo. Sé que en este momento querrás estar solo, así que hasta aquí será el mensaje...Si quieres hablar más tarde, no importa la hora que sea, llámame. Adiós, por favor no hagas nada imprudente, ¿sí?"

La sorpresa era notable en el rostro de Jean, dejó el teléfono en la cama mientras se levantaba de esta y se dirigía al baño. Lavó su cara repetidas veces con aquella fría agua que salía de la canilla...Se miró al espejo, en su mente trataba de entender a qué se referían aquellas palabras...Marco estaba...¿muerto?...¿Cómo podía ser eso cierto?...¿Porqué de todas las personas tuvo que ser Marco?. En ese momento no podía distinguir las lágrimas del agua que escurría por su rostro.

Marco Bodt había sido su mejor amigo desde que tenía memoria. Habían ido al preescolar juntos [era "salita integrada", donde van niños d años juntos], donde se hicieron amigos. Vivían a unas pocas calles de distancia, por lo que de pequeños se la pasaban yendo y viniendo de una casa a la otra. Con el pasar de los años, esto no había cambiado mucho. Siempre habían sido mejores amigos, a pesar de tener personalidades muy diferentes y de que Marco era un año mayor que Jean, por lo que nunca iban al mismo curso.

Cuando Marco tenía 16, sus padres se divorciaron...Marco tenía que elegir si quedarse con su padre allí o irse con su madre a lo de unos parientes en otra ciudad hasta conseguir una casa donde vivir por ella misma. Jean estaba convencido de que Marco se quedaría, así que no lo preguntó nada al respecto. Como su amigo tampoco había dicho nada, era obvio que se quedaría. Sin embargo, al terminar ese año escolar, Marco llamó aparte a Jean, diciéndole que se iría en unos días a donde estaba su madre. Jean, confundido por esto, le preguntó la razón..."Quiero comenzar una nueva vida allí, conocer gente nueva, una casa nueva...Dejar todo esto atrás, no tengo nada por lo que quedarme", luego de decir esto, con una mirada triste y una sonrisa, agregó..."Lo siento, Jean".

Luego de eso, no habían tenido más contacto, Marco cambió su móvil, su e-mail, y Jean ni siquiera pudo encontrarlo en facebook. Sólo una vez le había mandado algo por correo. Limpiando cuando al fin le quedó el departamento para él solo, en una caja entre cosas viejas encontró algo que había hecho en preescolar. Con el tema de "mi mejor amigo y yo" había hecho un portarretratos [mal hecho, una evidente obra de un niño] en la cual luego con la ayuda de su madre había puesto una foto de Marco y él de niños. Había olvidado que alguna vez hizo algo así, así que para el cumpleaños número 18 de Marcos se lo mandó. Habían pasado varios meses de aquello, pero jamás recibió ningún tipo de respuesta. Marco y él no volvieron a verse ni a comunicarse entre ellos desde hacía dos años...

A pesar de todo, Jean seguía considerándolo su amigo. Le dolía el pecho al recordar todo lo que habían vivido juntos, después de todo, había estado al lado de Marco toda su infancia y parte de su adolescencia.

Al ducharse, aún seguía llorando...Se había calmado un poco, sin embargo al saber que ni siquiera había podido despedirse, peor que eso, no había tenido noticias de él en más de un año y ahora lo llamaban para avisarle que había muerto hace más de una semana...Apretó sus dientes en un intento de no llorar "en voz alta", soltando sonidos parecidos a una "G" marcada...Dejando salir su voz de a momentos, sin poder evitarlo.

Pudo conciliar el sueño cuando ya había amanecido, no sabría decir en qué momento quedó dormido. Tal vez, cuando sus ojos se habían secado y solo ardían...Era en verdad triste, él era triste estando de esa manera...Probablemente, la última vez que había llorado era siendo un niño todavía.

Al día siguiente, se despertó cerca de las 4:00pm...La luz que entraba por la ventana le molestaba, así que lentamente abrió los ojos, pero debido a la repentina y molesta luz, llevó una de sus brazos a su cara, cubriendo la zona de los ojos hasta que estos se acostumbraran lentamente a la indeseable claridad del ambiente.

Luego de unos pocos minutos, decidió levantarse. Fue al baño para hacer lo rutinario~. Luego de lavarse los dientes y su cara, con una toalla secó esta misma. Salió del baño y fue hasta su habitación para ponerse algo de ropa, ya que la noche anterior había dormido únicamente con su ropa interior y una camiseta que había agarrado al azar.

Fregó sus ojos con las palmas de ambas manos mientras cruzaba el marco de la puerta, sin embargo una voz lo llamó por su nombre, haciendo que se asuste y quite ambas manos de sus ojos.

—**¿...Jean?** -la voz que lo llamaba lo hacía en un tono apagado. Al ver de quién se trataba, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y, quizás, con un poco de miedo.

—**¿M-Mar...co? **-preguntó con voz entrecortada...—**¿Eres tú? **-el contrario, que un principio se encontraba con la mirada baja sentado en la cama, levantó su vista sorprendido y se puso de pie.

—**¡Jean! ¿Tú puedes verme? **-preguntó aún sorprendido mientras caminaba a este. —**¿En verdad me ves?**

—**C-C-Claro que sí...¿De qué se trata esto? Tú...Tú ya estás…E-En otro mundo, Marco...**

—**Err...Bueno...Como verás, sigo aquí. El problema es que nadie puede verme... **-dijo este con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa. **—Desde el día del accidente que estoy intentando que alguien me vea, pero nadie me nota...Ni siquiera puedo tocar objetos, lo que es raro ya que hasta donde sabía los fantasmas podían mover cosas y eso...** –decía desde su "inocencia" y poca sabiduría respecto a ese tema. Jean apenas escuchaba lo que el contrario decía...Lentamente acortó más la distancia entre ambos, quedando a tal vez medio metro de distancia. Levantó su brazo derecho y lo acercó a Marco, quien estaba distraído, pues Jean hizo esto mientras el contrario hablaba mirando hacia un lado. Tocó el hombro del "fantasma", pues no sabía si lo traspasaría o no. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver que sí podía tocarlo. Mientras Marco lo miraba algo sorprendido también por ser tocado, llevó su mano a los cabellos ajenos, los cuales podía sentir, por lo que los cepilló hacia atrás. El de ojos café apartó la mano ajena de su cabello, no era que le diera asco ni nada, era sólo que no creía necesario aquello, y se le hacía bastante incómodo. —**Jean, ya es suficiente...Ya viste que puedes tocarme, era lo que querías comprobar, ¿no?**

—**Ah...S-Sí, lo siento...Es sólo que quería ver si tu cabello se sentía real...**

—**¿Eh?** -preguntó Marco sin entender del todo las intenciones ajenas. **—Bueno...Espero que se sienta real, entonces...** -sonrió suavemente y se dirigió nuevamente a la cama, tomando asiento allí. **—Desde el día del accidente que nadie puede verme ni sentir mi presencia, no importa cuánto intente, es como si no existiera...** -dijo mientras su voz se iba a apagando a medida que su "discurso" avanzaba. **—Pero bueno, al menos un conocido puede verme, ¿no? Es mejor que ser visto por personas que no conozco...**

—**...Supongo que tienes razón...** -Contestó mientras lo observaba, a decir verdad, no sabía qué decir ante aquello. Marco bajó la mirada y se quedó en silencio. Jean lo observaba, ¿en qué momento se había convertido en alguien "al menos mejor que un desconocido"?

_"Marco...Quisiera saber cuándo y por qué razón comenzaste a odiarme...Éramos mejores amigos, ¿no es así? Entonces, ¿por qué ahora me tratas como si no fuera nadie en tu vida?, ¿tanto cambiaste en aquella ciudad?. Marco...¿ya no soy alguien importante en tu vida?" _Eran algunos de los pensamientos de Jean...No podía entender porqué Marco era así con él, tan distante y desinteresado por él, como si no fueran más que dos personas que se han visto un par de veces...Aún así, le era imposible tratarlo de esa forma. Marco había sido alguien importante para él y, a pesar de todo, aún lo consideraba un amigo.

A paso normal, caminó hacia Marco, abrazándolo contra su pecho, tomando por sorpresa al azabache.

—**¿J-Jean...? **-preguntó sorprendido.

—**Marco...Yo realmente no sé cómo te sientes en este momento, pero me imagino que debe ser en verdad difícil, ver a tu familia y conocidos llorar por ti y sufrir tu pérdida y no poder hacer nada al respecto debe ser muy difícil para ti...Si quieres llorar, llora...Yo estoy para ti, ¿vale? Yo puedo verte y te ayudaré en lo que pueda...Así que, no intentes hacerte el fuerte frente a mí y deja salir todo lo que sientes. Por favor...** -pudo sentir como las manos de Marco se posaron en su espalda, apretando con fuerza sus ropas. Pudo escuchar sollozos y una sustancia húmeda en su pecho. Jamás imaginó que pudiera incluso sentir las lágrimas de Marco, pero así fue. Éstas eran frías al contacto con su piel, pero no le molestaba. El abrazo duró más tiempo del que pensó, pero al parecer el azabache no podía contener las lágrimas y estaba desahogándose de esa forma. Jean podía sentir la calidez del abrazo de Marco, lo que lo hacía sonreír suavemente. Él no era el tipo de persona amable ni comprensiva, pero si se trataba de su mejor amigo, era una persona muy diferente. Cerró los ojos mientras aumentaba la fuerza en aquel -en un principio- suave abrazo, sentía que aquella sensación de vacío que había sentido por bastante tiempo era al fin llenada por aquella tan agradable calidez del cuerpo ajeno...


End file.
